Fächer
by So Guhn
Summary: At the end of an Opera one is expected to applaud. [NarutoxSasuke]
1. Coloratura

A/N: Wrote NaruSasu unintentionally. This fic is broken up into to parts for the sake of 'What the hell?'s and supposed eerie effect. Written to Evangelion's 'Suiten Fur Violoncello' and Maria-sama ga Miteru's 'Sonata Blue'. Also make note I know nothing of Opera.

Warnings: My fake!use of the German language, is just for my own amusement. Expect many mistakes.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and not me.

Title: _Fächer_  
Rated: PG-13  
Pairing: NaruSasu; vague SasuSaku if you squint. _A lot._  
Summary: At the end of an Opera one is supposed to applaud.

_Coloratura_

---

_Where am I?_

Naruto wakes to the sound of rushing machinery and the occasional clank. Scenery, dark unfamiliar flashing from a rain dashed window. There is queasiness in his gut and his clothes are wet from his cold sweat.

Where was he?

His heart dull was its beat, it rapidly rises; the tempo has an orchestral feel to it. Faintly he hears a woman's voice in clip almost robotic tones echo through the corridor.

_Sitzen Sie bitte -_

On a train. He realizes. It starts to move rapidly over tracks that feel to be in the air, the view of tall foreboding buildings giving off small artificial light, whilst the moon lay in hiding. The train is empty, the seats all around him holding nothing but still, enclosed air. He does not know how he came to be here, it is like waking into a dream. Carefully he rises expecting a trap. His muscles were tensed in an urgency he only knows from battle.

What was he doing here?

Softly he makes his way down the long corridor the unrecognizable odor of tea, _was it?_

-_tea will be served in the-_

Drifting in, assaulting his senses. Deep in his heart something lurks cautiously. _Wait _he feels the Kyuubi snarl, drawl out, and he does not. He reaches the end and opens the door to the-


	2. Soprano

_Soprano_

_---_

Empty corridor. He steps in. There is light in here, coming from a lantern held by the person he spots near the end, he cannot help his blue eyes widening in shock at the familiar figure. _This feeling._

He starts to run, the buzzing in the back of his head annoying, and what he smells next is blood.

_White skin, raven hair._

Rushing, the carpet is red and plush under his feet, he cannot take time and urgency rushes through him like bad adrenaline.

-_a reminder that all-_

His heart is starting to beat faster as he recognizes the familiar white and red fan insignia on the boy's back. _Uchiha. _All he is wearing is a simple black yukata. Head turned away, Naruto assumes eyes closed, briefly he catches a glimpse of flickering lashes; a hand tucked to the hip the other upright with the white lantern.

_-telephone calls -_

He stumbles- _'Sasuke,' _he wants to cry out the promise made to Sakura only in the back of his mind as he falls into the-


	3. MezzoSoprano

_Mezzo-Soprano_

_---_

Next corridor. A little boy is sitting alone on the last seat at the row's end. Glaring intently at the book before him, the writing is Roman and Naruto doesn't believe one so young can be reading such a large book.

-_an attendant will come-_

He takes a step; the air is almost moist in here. He shivers, jacket useless, the fog clinging to him like spider's web. His breath comes out it clouds. Folding arms around himself he suppresses the urge to retch, as a cool decaying stench creeps into the fog.

-_two twenty AM all water service will be-_

The window to his right starts to crack, each following the other sharp angled lines a frightening scatter. Hurriedly Naruto rushes to the last seat urgency moving is cooling body, as glass shatters scattering in slivers and shards across the room. The carpet it soaked with cold water, he looses his footing grabs the handle for balance and stumbles into a-


	4. Tenor

_Tenor_

_---_

Black corridor. Incense is swirling in purple cluds, wispy it curls around him set to swallow him whole. The aroma is sickly sweet and too much like a rotting peach, his hands close into fists and he hurries to the end once again.

-_health precauti-_

Choking with watery eyes he spots the figure in a white kimono at the end black commas dotting the border edges in simple design. Their movements are jerky and slow, but still graceful in a last moment way, as long slender hands move to light the last stick of incense in the row.

_-_ _das Rauchen wird verboten -_

He reaches to touch their shoulder, but his hand slips through them and Naruto can't help but realize he's somehow in-


	5. Bariton

_Bariton_

_---_

The last corridor. Stumbling he blinks to get used to the sudden change of dark to light. The light drifts in, making the swirling particles of dust noticeable. Tea cups rattle on a table near by, Naruto feels the circulation of his blood slowing, another raven-haired figure stands before him. _At the end. _He gulps but steadily, taking in the much needed air. He didn't even notice he was panting until now, tries to stop the growing nervous fluttering in his stomach. Instead of buzzing he can now no longer hear the soft sound of a flute plays in hushed shades out of over-hanging speakers.

This time he walks slowly.

"Who are you?" his voice comes out in a whisper, his body freezes in a shock. But not from the unusual quiet his voice has become.

The girl turns to face him, her school uniform is clean and very proper; her ironed skirt and smooth blouse, red blazer dark fit well with her ebony socks and shoes. Her hair is long- blue on black and Naruto thinks the thought crossing swift as cold running water in his mind, fish scale glossy from the morning light. Her skin is as white as milk, and her eyes are a midnight's grey.

Slowly they fade into a red deeper and darker than that of her blazer; drawing him in their depths, circle in circle appearing like disturbed water. The music is cut abruptly and he hears a static click before silence falls entirely.

Their faces move closer, Naruto feels her soft breath on his face and swiftly she tries to look away, but he catches her lips before she can, kissing her gently. Her lips are soft and cool and the feel of them are-

"Don't you know?" she says. He does but he can only see her lips move. Rushing wind in his ears as he realizes he is falling downwards, his hands reaching to grab the frame of the train's door only to catch a cold slim hand. Rain drops splatter on him and he watches Sasuke close his eyes.

Everything is quite and he hears Sasuke's voice, the clear clarity of it sudden and shocking.

"_Guten Morgen_, dobe,"

The hand slips out of his own and-


	6. Baß

Baß

---

Sakura sighs in relief as Naruto opens his eyes and blinks momentarily before shifting an un-clouding gaze toward her. She smiles softly at him grateful that the illusion has been dispelled and sets to heal the rest of his minor wounds.

Naruto only glances at her startling pink hair avoiding her eyes before setting his gaze to the bright blue sky.

_Guten Morgen- _the voice says through static over the speakers.

He shuts his eyes.


End file.
